


I brought you a gift.

by Thatcandycanekid



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Romance, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcandycanekid/pseuds/Thatcandycanekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki's death Tony falls into depression unable to get his mind off him. But One day there is a knock at the door. Turns out Loki left him a gift.</p><p> </p><p>((Just a short story. It is kind of rushed. Don't judge hope you enjoy :3 ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I brought you a gift.

Tony lay on the balcony looking up at the stars with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. It had been a year since his death, Loki's death, and Tony still felt the same heart wrenching pain that he had when he had first found out. He knew...Tony knew that he should get over it. Everyone but Thor had tried telling him to move on but he couldn't. How could he? When he had lost the only person who he had ever loved truly. His best friend...his lover. His love for the last 3 years of his life. He simply couldn't do it. 

Sighing he went back into the house to try and drown his sorrows when there was a knock at the door. Now any sensible human being knowing what today was would have felt him to cry in peace but apparently some people simply could not resist to torment him more. Running his hand over his face, Tony walked over to the door opening it tiredly. 

"What do you wan-..." Tony stopped half way through his sentence when he looked down. His eyes met with those of young boy. He had black long sort of wavy looking hair. He was lean and also...quiet tall for his young looking face. However, what caught Tony's attention was his red piercing eyes and the fact that he skin...was, well it was blue. Tony was about to panic but he blinked a couple of times before noticing that the young boy was a frost giant and also kind of looked like Loki. 

"C-Can I come in please? I have something to tell you" He said in a small foreign accent. 

Tony did not have a reason not too and besides what harm could he do honestly? He was a child anyway. So he agreed walking back inside with him and sitting on the couch. He gazed at the boy as he sat looking over at him. Tony sighed deciding that he should not make the boy uncomfortable. "Firstly, who are you?...I am aware of where you are from but how did you get here....actually more so why are you here?" Tony asked trying to be as calm as he could 

The younger of the two coughed slightly and suddenly transformed into a human form...resembling many features of Tony. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor "My name is Valour...Val for short. Loki was my father...he had me Two years ago today" He bit his lip slightly "He was scared that y-you wouldn't accept me...he was planning for you to meet me today but he is dead obviously now" he whispered blinking fast so he would not cry "You're my other father" he whispered shakily 

Tony stared at him knowing that he was indeed speaking the truth, Tony had told Loki he did not want family. But that was only because he thought he would be a bad father he had not meant for Loki to hide their child away from him. Never being a caring person, Tony felt a rush of protective emotions rush over him as the small boy spoke. Slowly but surely Tony moved to where the boy was sitting and hugged him gently letting him Val cry on his chest. "Please don't cry...You are going to stay here with me and we will be a f-family right? Everything will be fine now, okay?" Tony wiped his own tears remembering that it was the others birthday. 

"I m-miss h-him" The young boy sobbed hard clinging to Tony's shirt whimpering. 

Fighting back his tears he held him closer "I know. I know...I miss him very much to...He is the love of my life...but he left me something...someone to look after. To love." He looked down at Val with a shaky smile "Loki gave me you and you are very precious to me..." He looked at him longer seeing Loki in him but also a new, bright person. 

Valour stopped crying a little looking up at him able to detect that he was telling the truth and smiled a little bit. "Thank you" He leant against him tiredly. 

Tony smiled a little closing his eyes thinking about all the good things Loki and him had done. How much they loved each other...and he suddenly just felt a new light enter him. "Hey! It's your birthday today. I promise we will do something tomorrow yeah? But there is ice cream and stuff in the fridge. You can get some and we can watch a movie?" he sat a little bit 

Young Val raised his eyebrow "Fridge I know...ice cream and movie? What's that?" He asked confused. 

Tony smiled at that. 'Just like your dad' he thought "I'll show you what a movie is, Go get the ice cream. It's a big box that says 'ice cream" He chuckled standing with him, Val walked to the kitchen after Tony directed him and Tony stood by the balcony looking at the stars again. He noticed the bottle of whiskey was still there and he threw it over the side...he did not need it any more. He had someone else to help him now. He turned back to go inside but in the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Loki smiling at him softly. 

"I love you" Tony whispered and walked back to the sitting room with his son. Things would get better. Tony knew Loki was still with him. He had given him a gift after all.


End file.
